Bittersweet
by Argendriel
Summary: Drabble. Pairing: CashianJez (Einseitig?) ACHTUNG: Enthält extreme Spoiler für das Ende von Count CainGod Child.!


So. Meine erste CC/GC Fanfiction, die nicht das Pairing Riff/Cain hat sondern das Pairing Cashian/Jez (Das ich auch viel lieber mag). Allerdings nur indirekt und nicht sonderlich ausformuliert, denn es ist nur ein Drabble.

Disclaimer: Nicht meins sondern Kaori Yuki ihrs. (packt ihre schlechte Grammatik aus) bzw. Liedtext ist Within Temptation den ihrs… (oder so)

Inspiration: Within Temptation- Bittersweet. Daher der Titel.

Warnings: Death. Depri? Geschwafel. SPOILER!  
Zu dem Thema muss ich jetzt sagen:

WER DAS ENDE VON COUNT CAIN/ GOD CHILD NICHT KENNT UND AUCH NICHT KENNENLERNEN WILL SOLLTE DIESE GESCHICHTE GANZ SCHNELL VERGESSEN UND WIEDER GEHEN!

Na? Noch jemand da?

ICH MEINE ES ERNST- ICH WILL KEINE BESCHWERDEN HÖREN!

Immer noch? Mutig, mutig.

Es ist aber ernst gemeint. Wenn jemand keine Spoiler auf das Ende von Cain haben will, der sollte nicht weiterlesen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht weiß inwiefern Leute die die späteren Cain Bände nicht kennen diese Geschichte verstehen werden.

Alle anderen die sich immer noch nicht haben abschrecken lassen können natürlich gerne lesen und kommentieren. Ich bitte sogar sehr um Kommentare, denn wenn ich keine bekomme (und zwar auch gerne mit konstruktiver Kritik- ich bin nicht eine von denen die es als Beleidigung ansehen Fehler gesagt zu bekommen) kann ich meinen Stil nicht verbessern. Danke.

Und jetzt, da dummerweise der Kommentar bald länger als die Geschichte es- denn sie ist, wie bei einem Drabble so üblich sehr kurz will ich nicht länger schwafeln.

Ach ja, wichtig: Es ist aus Cashians Sicht geschrieben.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

* * *

Damals, als ich dir sagte, dass du fliehen sollst, solange du es noch kannst, als ich mein erstes Leben gab um deines zu schützen hoffte ich, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Nur um zu erkennen, dass es nicht zu spät war- sondern dass es nie eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für dich gegeben hatte. Hätte es etwas geändert, wenn ich dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt gesagt hätte, dass ich dich liebe? Ich glaube kaum. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stand deine Loyalität deinem Vater gegenüber noch über jedem Gefühl, zu dem du fähig gewesen wärst.

Ich konnte dich nie wirklich beschützen. Ich habe dich zu spät kennen gelernt um dich aus dem Bann deines Vaters zu lösen, ich hatte nicht die körperliche Kraft um dir eine Stütze zu sein. Alles was ich tat, um dir zu helfen bewirkte doch nur den wachsenden Einfluss von Alexis auf dich und den Count.

Ich hatte Unrecht, als ich sagte, dass du nichts alleine machen könntest. Am Ende konnte ich dich nicht davon abhalten, den letzten Schritt ganz von alleine zu gehen. Und doch- du warst noch wie ein Kind, verirrt in einem Alptraum aus dem du nicht erwachen konntest. Du warst zu zerbrechlich für diese brutale Welt, du gehörtest nicht hier her.

Aber ich bin auch egoistisch. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es letzten Endes besser für dich ist, dass du deinen Frieden gefunden hast, ich wollte dich nie gehen lassen. Niemals endgültig. Wenn du dich damals hättest zur Flucht entscheiden können – wie gerne hätte ich dich gehen lassen.

Du bist nie so brutal und gewissenlos gewesen, wie du auf viele Menschen gewirkt hast. Ich habe deine Sanftheit gesehen, deine Liebe den Tieren gegenüber und ich weiß auch, dass dir niemand die Schuld an dem geben kann, was du getan hast, und auch niemandem sonst außer deinem Vater.

Er ist es auch, der die Schuld an deinem Tod trägt. Nicht Riff, er war schließlich auch nur eine Schachfigur des Cardmasters.

Es tut weh zu wissen, dass du immer dachtest alleine zu sein, du hast mich nie an deiner Seite gesehen.

Du hast dein letztes Blut gegeben um es Riff zu ermöglichen seinen geliebten Herrn zu retten.

Wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät wäre würde ich den Count dafür umbringen, dass er diese Chance ausgeschlagen hat. Aber vielleicht hast du geahnt, was geschehen würde, vielleicht wolltest du, dass wenigstens Riff nicht alleine stirbt. So wie du.

Dein Grab ist immer umgeben von deinen geliebten Tieren, und sie verschwinden noch nicht einmal, wenn ich komme um dich zu besuchen. Du scheinst auf sie den gleichen Zauber ausgewirkt zu haben wie auf mich. Mit einem Unterschied: Du wusstest, dass sie dich lieben, und du hast sie geliebt. Von meiner Liebe wusstest du nichts. Und von dir geliebt zu werden? Eine unbegründete, absurde Hoffnung.

Ich hoffe, dass du dort wo du jetzt bist, glücklicher bist als hier. Vielleicht hast du Cain und Riff getroffen. Ich werde dir noch nicht so bald folgen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir nicht gefallen würde, wenn ich das Leben eines Erwachsenen, das du mir geschenkt hast einfach wegwerfen würde. Aber wir werden uns eines Tages wieder sehen. Und dann werde ich dir vielleicht auch sagen, was ich für dich empfinde. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden meine Gedanken immer bei dir sein.

* * *

_

* * *

Bittersweet _

_If__ I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away? _

_Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go _

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go

The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you


End file.
